Half A Heart
by MistressLyzebel4U
Summary: I could feel my world crashing into tiny pieces. It's like my heart is being cut in two. I don't understand this can't be happening. Why is he doing this to me? I feel as if the sun will never shine, my world will forever be filled with grey clouds, it will pour and pour and never stop. "You just don't belong in my world, Bella..."
1. Chapter 1

As I was pulling up by the side of my house I spotted Edward. I walked over to him he said "Let's take a walk." As we are walking all I am thinking about is why we are in the forest?

We stop and he says "we have to leave forks."

"Why?" I replied, concerned.

"Carlisle's supposed to be 10 years older than he looks, and people are starting to notice." Edward said.

"Okay, I've gotta think of something to say to Charlie." I said, swallowing the hard lump that was lodged in my throat. What would I tell Charlie? I couldn't hurt him by leaving again but Edward meant the world to me, right?

But as I look up at him, into his beautiful golden gaze, I realize… _he only means him and his family…_

"When you say we …"

I can feel my insides turning at his cold expression. My heart is pounding wildly and I can swear I can hear it beat like a drum in my ears.

"I mean my family and myself." Edward said quietly, like a whisper along the wind. I could barely hear him over the rapid pounding that was steadily spiraling out of control.

I could feel my world crashing into tiny pieces. It's like my heart is being cut in two.

 _I don't understand this can't be happening. Why is he doing this to me?_

"Edward," I began, shaking my head furiously at his words. "what happened with jasper, it's nothing."

"You're right. It was _**nothing**_ , nothing but what I always expected and nothing compared to what could have happened." Edward replied coldly and his biting words cut me to the core.

"You just don't belong in my world, Bella."

 _I feel as if the sun will never shine, my world will forever be filled with grey clouds, it will pour and pour and never stop._

"I belong with you." I reasoned, try as I might to convince him of what I felt to be the truth.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so i deleted chapters 2 and 3 and redid it. the beginning of this story is the same towards the part of the ending is different. so i hope you like it. I also made a oc character, i will be adding more within the next chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THE OC CHARACTERS IN IT.

* * *

For all the Times we'd been together, I'd never seen Edward so cold towards me. It was as if he was another person.

"No. You don't." His words were poison, lies.

"I'm coming." I said, strongly this time. He was everything and I wasn't about to let him push me away again.

"Bella, listen and listen good we don't want you to come." He spat out.

 _What, how can he say that did I not mean anything to him, all that time we spent together, him saving me from James, was all that for nothing_

"Look Bella I only came back to tell you that we are leaving, the family are leaving as we speak." He said softly.

"Please just promise me you won't do nothing stupid, for Charlie's sake." He said as he looked away.

Then he left. I ran to try to catch him, I knew it was hopeless to try.

I tripped on a root and fell. I curled up on the ground and cried wishing he would come back, hoping that all of this was a lie.

It started to rain but I didn't care. I felt the drops slide down my face and almost laughed at how fitting it was that the weather seemed to mirror how I felt.

I don't know how long I lay there, feeling cold inside and out. All I could think about, see, was Edward and the way he threw me away like I was nothing. I passed out probably from crying so much because my whole world started growing black until my tears left dirty tracks down my face.

When I woke up I was on my bed, _I don't remember coming home last night._ I turn on my light switch and looked down on myself, _whoever brought me home must have just put me in bed._

I look at the time 3:00 am I lay back down and curl up on the bed thinking about what happened, him and his family are gone they're that coming back.

When I finally fall asleep all I can dream about is how much it hurts. My heart feels like it's in tiny little pieces.

I feel so empty, so Hollow like my whole world was crashing slowly.

I'm scream and scream for him to come back but it is no use.

My body starts to shake and I hear someone yelling my name, Bella I hear it again I run thinking it was Edward calling my name but then I trip over a fallen branch I try to get up but it is no use. My vision starts to get blurry and then it goes black.

I wake up to see Charlie sitting next to me with a worry look on his face.

"Bella you were having a nightmare" Charlie says with concerned tone

I turn over not having anything to say to him.

I guess he took that hint that I didn't want to talk. The dip in my bed was gone he must have gone back to his room. I try to fall back asleep but all I can think about is how much it hurts.

Months have passed and all I can think about is how they left me, did I not mean anything to them.

All I know is that I can't take this pain in my chest anymore it is getting to be too much.

I was in my room at my desk staring at my laptop thinking about what I am going to write. I decided to write a letter to the Cullen's saying how much they hurt me by leaving, I know that they will never get it but writing down how I feel makes me feel better.

"Bella get down here." Charlie yells from downstairs.

I go downstairs to see what he wants. "Yes dad." I say with no emotion.

"Get a jacket you're coming with me to Port Angeles." Charlie says in a tone that said don't fucking say anything and listen to me.

I go upstairs and get a jacket and leave to meet Charlie in his car. The car ride there was quite. I just stared out the window for most of the car ride I watched as we passed the trees and beautiful it looks as we pass it.

I don't know when we got there but I feel the car getting slower so I assume that we are at our location. Charlie turns and says that we are here and that he has to meet someone and that I should go to the bookstore and see what they got.

When I get to the bookstore I enter and look around to see if there are any books that I would like. WHAM, I crash into something hard and fall on my ass. _What the hell was that, damn that hurts._ I look up to see a girl with straight black hair, about 6 ft. she has scars on her face but other than that she is beautiful.

"Are you ok sweetie." the black hair girl says in a concerned tone.

There is a pause and I am just looking up at her then I realize that she is speaking to me.

"I. I. am." I stuttered out.

Why did I stutter for, I never do that?

She grabs my arm and helps me off the ground. When I am on my feet she looks at me from head to toe with a smirk on her face as she does it.

Why is she looking at me like that, it's like she is sizing me up or something? We stand there for what feels like hours but were only a couple of minutes. She keeps looking at me like she wants to say something but is trying to find the right way to say it so that I come out the way that she wants it to.

"Well I am glad that I decided to come to this bookstore today. My name is Kai Tamatoa."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is the new chapter three.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

"Hi my name is Isabella swan but please call me Bella."

"Well Bella it is nice to meet you." Kai voice sounds to heavenly.

"I am sorry for bumping into you I was not paying attention to my surroundings."

"That's ok we all do that for time to time. If you don't mine me asking what were you looking for you see so lost looking at all the books." Kai replies in a teasing tone.

I blush at being catch. She sees it and smirks at me.

"Well I was just looking for a good book to read."

"Well if you are looking for a good book to read here." she hands me a book that looks like it has seen better days. "I have never read it before but heard from a friend that it was a good book."

we go to a table to sit and talk. "so Bella where are you from."

"I was born in Forks, I lived there into I was four until my mom and dad got a divorce because my mom wanted to move to the city but my dad wanted to stay. So me and my mom left and we traveled to a couple of states into we moved to Arizona and my mom met my step-dad Phil, they dated and then married. Phil is a minor league baseball player so when I was seventeen I moved in with my dad in Forks so my mom and Phil can travel together."

"Wow that was nice of you to do moving in with your dad you have not seen since you were four so that your mom and step-dad can travel together."

"Well I am from Hawaii, I was born and raised there I am the only child because my dad died when I was three from a drunk driver so my mom said that she does not want any more kids right now. When I was seventeen I was walking home at night when I got attacked by three guys they beat me and took my money they only stopped when a couple of guys came out of there house with a baseball bat. They ran away and the guys with the baseball bats ran towards me I don't know what they said at the time because I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital the doctor came in and told me and my mom what he had heard from the guys that helped me out last night. He said that I was going to have some scars on my face but not a lot, it was the best that they could do. So when I turned eighteen I moved to Seattle to go to college and that's about it."

We talked some more about each other and what we were doing so far. I got a call from Charlie saying that he was done so I said ok I that I would meet him at the car. Me and Kai said goodbye but not before exchanging numbers so we can keep in contact. I go to the cashier to buy the book that she gave to me.

I made my way to Charlie's car and see him standing outside of the car waiting for me, I see him and wave he waves back with a smile on his face. We get in the car and leave to head back home.

"How was the bookstore"

"It was good, I met someone in there and we talked and exchange numbers so we can keep in contact." I said in a happy tone.

"That's good I am happy to hear that bells."

We get home and I make my way upstairs and hear Charlie yell that he is going to order pizza. I get in my room and turn on my light then sit on my bed to read the book that I bought, I read the tittle supernatural legends. When I turn to the first page it has something to do with the cold ones that Jake told me about last year. I already know about them, as I am going through the book I stopped on a page about shifters they talk about how it was passed down through your blood line and that male or female can shift but that the females go through more of a change then the males. I saw a part and it explain some of the different types of shifters.

I go through a couple of more pages when my eye catches something I turn to that page and it talks about Guardians and that they are the supernatural overlord, they make sure that the supernatural world stays a secret. They send out people all over the world to keep an eye on things, they cannot be everywhere due to limited resources. They usually go to the species leader and say that they need to fix a problem within their species.

I read some more and spot what they can do. Guardians are fast like the cold ones but are not cold and they can shift into certain animals, it depends on the person. A persons Guardians side activates four months after your eighteen birthday. A Guardian is immortal once their Guardian side awakens. They may be immortal but they still have a heart beat and can eat human food but have to drink blood to.

I put the book down when I hear Charlie yell that the pizza is here. I go to take a shower when I get out I go downstairs to grab a pizza and tell Charlie goodnight. I make my way upstairs and finish my pizza, I turn off my light and go to bed.

Sleep comes fast and I dream about everything happened today and what I have read in the book. I don't dream about Edward too much like I use to a couple of months ago. I find that if I keep myself busy I don't think about him and his family to much.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SO HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR. I FORGOT TO KEEP IN MIND THE TIME DIFFERENCE FROM HERE IN HAWAII TO THE STATES AND OUT OF STATES SO I AM SORRY FOR THAT. I WILL TRY TO KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN I FINISH MY NEXT CHAPTER. THE POV SO FAR IS IN BELLA'S SIDE OTHERS WILL HAVE Their CHANCE TO SHINE.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST MY OWN CHARACTER…...

* * *

When I wake up I see that it is eight am I get up as I am going to do my morning business I hear My phone going off When I answer it was a text from Kai I open it and read it.

 **Hey good morning sweetie. -Kai**

When I see that I smile and reply back.

 **Good morning Kai. -Bella**

 **What are you doing today? -Kai**

 **Nothing why. -Bella**

 **Would you like to hang out with me today? -Kai**

 **Yeah that would be great. -Bella**

 **Great meet me at the bookstore in Port Angeles around 11 how does that sound. -Kai**

 **11 that sounds good. -Bella**

 **Ok see you at 11.-Kai**

I put my phone down and do my morning business. When I finish I grab a jacket and head downstairs, I look around and notices that Charlie is not here _must have gone to work._ I grab a pop tart and head to leave. I get in my truck and leave, as I am driving I think about getting a new vehicle because this truck is not cutting it. I make it to Port Angeles in two hours because of this excuse of a truck.

I find the bookstore and see Kai standing outside of her car. I park and get out of my truck and make my way over to her.

"Hey sweetie how is you doing this morning." Kai says in a sweet voice.

"I am doing good, how are you."

"Good but what is that over there." She looks over to where my is truck.

"That's my truck, I know that it does not look like much but it gets me from point A to point B." I don't like the truck but it was from Charlie and my first real tie to Forks.

"Well that truck as you call it, looks like it seen better days. Ah. well I can have you driving in that thing and it breaks down on the side of the road in the middle of the night. Come on I will take a look at it and see what it needs."

"No you don't have to do that." I didn't want her to do that I don't even know her for that long and she is already trying to fix things for me.

She doesn't listen to a thing I say and grabs my keys and my hand and pulls me towards my truck. She opens my door and does something and then goes to my hood, she opens it and looks around at the engine and then closes it.

She looks at me and says that we only need a couple of things.

We walked to the automotive store I think that what it's called. We enter and she goes up to the counter and ask the guy if he has the things we need and where can we find it. He shows us where everything is and they grab what we need and head to the front so we can pay for it. After everything is payed for he tells us to wait and that he will be right back.

"Thank you for buying all this for my truck."

"No problem like I said I can't have you driving in that thing and it breaks down on the side of the road in the middle of the night." She comments with a smile on her face.

He comes back with two guys with him, one stays back to watch the store and two guys grab all the things and follow us back to the car. When we reach the truck they get to work putting all the things we brought in the truck. About 30 minutes later they finish and say that it is good. We thank them and they leave.

"How about we get so think to eat."

"Yeah sure."

We walk to a dinner and find a place to sit. She says that her wife and friends Will be joining us because they really want to meet me, I say ok and we wait. 20 minutes later and Kai's face lights up and She waves her hand and then I see three people in front of us.

There is a woman with wavy red hair, some tattoos that I can see because she has a tank top on. She's tall about 5,8 and when she turned I can see a long scar under her ear. The other two guys had black hair and the same tattoo that the women has. The only difference between the two is that one is a little smaller. The smaller one is a lot skinnier than the other.

The women and the taller guy sits on Kai's side and the smaller one sits on my side.

"Bella this is Jasmine my wife, that's James… She pointed to the right of Jasmine and the one sitting next to you is JJ, James husband Everyone this is Bella."

"Hi Bella Kai told us about you last night when she came home, it's so good to meet you." James only nodded his head my way to acknowledge me. JJ on the other hand hugged me and said he could not wait to hang out, he said that he has to take me shopping to get new clothes and other things.

I knew that if I protest he would just be like Kai when she said she will pay for the things for my truck. So I said ok that sounds fun. The smile on his face for so big I thought that his face would explode. He asks for my phone, I dig it out of my pocket and had it to him and he does something and then hands it back to me.

"I put the three of our numbers in there so we can contact you."

"Ok"

We order our food and talk into we finish. When we are done we get up and leave Kai pays for the food and the rest of us go outside. Jasmine turns to me and says let's go.

"Kai thinks of you like a younger sister that's why she payed for your truck, she does not want nothing happening to you. JJ likes shopping and like Kai he sees you like a younger sister. So you will have to take one for the team because he now has a new sister and friend to hang out with."

Oh I don't know what to say um… I never had any siblings, it will be good to have one's. I don't know what it is but I open up more When I am with them. I don't look at her but she has a smile on her face.

It gets better, the pain and the heartbreak. Before I meet Kai I was dating this guy who I thought I loved but I was too blind to see past his bright smile. At the end he left me for his high school sweetheart and I was just like you.

"H. How did you deal with it."

"I met Kai, she kept coming around and would not leave me alone into I hanged out with her. We spent weeks talking and getting to know each other. She looked at me with so much love, I never saw it at first but one day She introduced me to James and JJ. When JJ and her went to get some ice cream James turned to me and said that Kai is in love with me and talks about me all the time. He said that way she looks at you is the same way I look at JJ. I said what look, love she looks at you with love and would do anything for you."

"Wow" I said having nothing to say after that.

"Yep, I asked her when she was taking me home and she told me, I kissed her and asked her out on a date. After that we all became close. See all you need is friends that will love and care for you."

"I am glad that I have found you guys." she smiles and hugs me and tells me everything is going to be okay. We pull apart and I see that we are at my truck we say goodbye and she gets into Kai's car. Kai and JJ tells me goodbye and I get in my truck and head home.


	5. Chapter 5

As I got in the house I see Charlie sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella what did u do today."

"I went to meet up with my friend Kai that I meet at the bookstore."

"That's good Bells I am happy that you are getting out of the house." Charlie looks and sounds so happy, these past months I have only been thinking about myself. I just could not help it my world and heart felt like it was ripped in two. But yesterday and today feels so much better. I know that it will take a while for my heart to become two again but right now it feels okay.

"Well Bella Harry Clearwater invited us to dinner, me and him have been working on the missing hikers case.

Okay.

Ok well go grab a jacket and then we can leave. I go upstairs and grab a jacket then head back downstairs and we leave. We arrive at what I think is the Clearwater's home. It's a two story house, it looks a little better than the other houses here. We walk up to the door and Charlie knocks on the door, the door opens and a woman with long black hair who looks to be in her early forties was standing by the door.

She let us in and lead us to the living room where there was two more people in. We stop and the lady goes over to the now standing guy.

"Bella this is Harry Clearwater, his wife Sue and their son Seth and they have a daughter her name is Leah." Charlie tells me.

"Hi." I wave at them.

"Well Bella it is good to meet you, please make yourself at home. Sue is about to start dinner. Leah is in the shed; Seth can you take Bella to the shed." Harry says.

"Sure dad, come with me Bella." I can see that Seth is a very happy person. We walk outside and to the side of the house into we enter the garage. "Leah get over here and meet Bella, you know your way back in, I nod my head." He waves and leaves to go back in the house.

I turn back to the shed and see who I think is Leah, she looks like a younger version of Sue but with shorter hair and she is a little darker than her mom and she looks beautiful. I didn't realize that I was staring into she said something.

"You know my eyes are up here." I looked up to see a smirk plastered on her face.

"Um… sorry." I found my shoes more interesting than looking at her. I didn't see her walk towards me until I saw her shoes. I felt her fingers under my chin in an attempt to lift my head up.

"Hey don't be sorry for looking at something or someone that catches your eye." she smiles at me at and I can already tell that me and her will be friends.

KAI'S POV

We get back home after eating at the Diner with Bella, we all sit in the living room there's a pause no says anything into I see my wife more beside me.

"Did any of you get a weird vibe about her, it made me want to hold her and tell her that everything will be alright."

"Yeah I got the same vibe about her to, I have a feeling that us and Bella are going to be very close. I could not explain what happen in the diner but I feel protected of her.

"Hey did any of you notice how Bella smells different from the other humans, she smells a whole lot better, why is that." JJ says with a concerned voice.

"James could you pick up anything about her aura." James has the ability to pick up people's aura.

"Well it's hard to explain but to put it in Layman's term she has like a magnet surrounding her, it draws people to her." James says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"So maybe that is why she smells better than other humans, her aura makes it that way so she can draw people in it can be good and a bad thing. I have to call the elders and run this by them.

BELLA POV

We talk and she works on her car and explains how to fix a car up. It helps having someone to talk to, Leah told me about her and Sam and how she is getting over him. Seth came back and said that dinner was ready we went back to the house and ate dinner Seth and Leah ate a lot and when we were leaving and I went to hug Leah her skin felt a little hot, _maybe it's because of how hot inside the shed was_.

When I get home I take a shower and head to bed. I felt someone shaking me when I woke up it was morning and when I looked at the person it was Victoria.

"Hello Bella sorry to wake you up but we have to talk and I can't wait anymore."

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE, IS SHE GOING TO TALK THEN KILL ME.

"Bella breath I only want to talk I'm not here to kill you."

Um. Ok, what do you want to talk about. She says that she it's not here to kill me but I don't Believe her. She grabs my desk chair and sits down in it.

"Well I want to say sorry about what James did to you, I told him he was going to die if he went after you but he would not listen to me, he got what he deserved."

"Ok thanks, Um… I thought you wanted to kill me for what Edward did, you know a mate for a mate." I look at her and she starts to laugh. When she is finish she looks at me.

"Oh Bella that's got to be the funniest thing I heard of, me and James coven mates I think he just kept me around for sex and my power. I have the ability to get out of danger so to say, I can sense Danger and my power takes over it's like it has a mind of its own." She finished explaining.

"So your power is like enhanced self-preservation, she nods her head at that. So what about Laurent, he gave us information and we sent him to Alaska to a coven up there."

"Really well Laurent has this gift I don't know what it is called but his gift it is like he can control how you think but he can only do this when his victim is close to him."

I did not know what to say to that I told her I have so human business to do and that I will be right back. I come back and put on some sweats and a shirt and we head downstairs so I can eat. I make me eggs and bacon and sit down to eat. I finish and clean up my mess we go in the living room to sit and talk when I hear doorbell. I go to answer it, when I open it I freeze at who I see.

"Hello Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

KAI'S POV

I put my phone back in my pocket and call everyone to the living room. I look at everyone and I am sure they see the stress on my face, after talking to the elders I don't think I like what they had to say but what am I going to do.

"So what did the elders say." JJ asked in a concerned voice.

"They said that Bella will be important to us and that they will read more about this and try to give us more information about what all this is and that they give there ok to tell Bella about us

"So I guess all we have to do is tell Bella and see how she takes it." JJ had a small smile on his face. I guess he is right just telling Bella and see how she takes it. We all go off doing what whatever we want to do, I just hope Bella does not freak out from what I have to tell her.

BELLA'S POV

We all were sitting in the living room, after I answered the door I was shocked at who was standing on the other side of the door I never in a million years imagine that ROSALIE FUCKIN TO GOOD FOR ANY ONE ELSE HALE would be standing at my door.

"Rosalie what are you doing here and why are you here." She looked at me but it wasn't with that ice queen look that I used to see on her face, this look was one of worry.

"Well since you asked so nicely I was in Alaska visiting my cousins, when I got a text from Alice saying that she saw Victoria coming in your room and that she could not get nothing else because she had not made up her mind. So I did her this favor and came down here to check on you." I just stared at stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"So you just came down here and checked up on me but I thought you hated me why would you do that."

"Oh Bella I never hated you I just thought that you were making the wrong decision when you decided to date my brother. You were so in love with him that you could not see that he was controlling your whole life."

Well Victoria told Rosalie the reason that she stayed around and to say that Rosalie was shocked was AN understatement. She then said that Laurent has a power and what it does. Rosalie said that she had to call Tanya and tell her. After the phone call Rosalie told me that Tanya would find a way to get the two of them apart.

We talked for a couple of hours then Rosalie said she had to go but not before giving me her number. Victoria said that she had to hunt and asked if she could come over tonight, I said yes and she left to go hunt. I checked my phone and it was 2:30 pm, I went into the kitchen to make me something to eat. I got a call from Leah asking if I wanted to hang out, I said ok I be right over after I grab me a jacket.

When I got to Leah's house I parked my truck and got out and saw Leah walking towards me.

Hey Bella how are you doing." she gave me a hug and I realized how much taller she is than me, she looks like she is about 5'11 and I am only 5'7 like what the fuck is everyone taller than me. We head to the garage and she starts working on her car and we talk about what's been going on. We talked for hours I told her I had to go home, we said our goodbyes and I made my way back home. when I got home I made my way inside, when I got into the living the light turned on, when it came on I saw Rosalie, Alice and Victoria standing there with a worried expression on their face.

"Alice what are you and Rosalie during here I thought only Victoria was coming tonight." I rushed out, don't get me wrong I miss Alice but I had not been suspect her to be here.

"Well I was looking into your future and when I was looking it just disappeared I called Rosalie and I told her to meet me in Canada. when I got there I told her about the vision and when I looked again it still showed nothing. so would you like to tell us how you are what you were doing that may have caused your future to disappear." she al but yelled at me, I could tell that she was trying not to scream at me.

"Well after Rosalie left my house Victoria said that she had to hunt and asked if she could come back later tonight, I said yes and she left after a couple of minutes Leah called me and asked me if I wanted to come over to hang out, I said yes I hanged up and grabbed a jacket and left to go to her house." I was confused I had no idea what any of this had to do with my future disappearing.

"Wait before any says anything else I have to ask Bella something, Bella what is that God awful stench, it seems to be coming from

you." Victoria said as she put her hand over her nose to try to stop the smell from coming into her nose.

"I know that smell from somewhere but where, she looked to be in thought then she had an angry look on her face.

"What is it Alice." Rosalie put her hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice was shaking a little she must be really angry; I never saw Alice get angry before I don't think I like it.

"The wolf's, that's where I know that smell before but at the time we were here only three of them were phased, I would remember that smell anywhere." Bella did you just go to Leah's house or someplace else and we're their others with you and Leah.

"Um... I only went to Leah's house and it was just me and her." I was a bit confused about what was happening.

"So that has to mean that Leah is a wolf because if she was just around another wolf the smell would not be that strong." Alice had her hand on her hip and was now pacing in my living room.

Ok before we do anything more you Bella have to take a shower, once you are finish we can talk more. Rosalie looked at me, I nodded my head then went upstairs to take a shower.

ROSALIE POV

I watched as Bella went upstairs to take a shower, I waited until the shower was on then turn to Alice to ask her about what we are going to do when my phone goes off.

 **"** **Hello** **Tanya what can I do for you."**

 **"** **Well first I want to thank you for telling us about Laurent and his gift we got rid of him and that your idiot of a mate could not block his thoughts about Bella's future disappearing and Mr. can't stay out of your mind read his thoughts and ask him about, well I will just say that he did not like what he heard and left."**

 **"** **Shit this is not good thanks for telling me I have to go.**

I did not wait for a reply I just hanged up and looked at Alice she seems to be looking into fuckwards future and it must not be good judging from the look on her face.

"What is it Alice, what do you see." I was afraid of what she was going to tell me.

"It's Edward he is going to the volturi, he is going to ask for death so he can join Bella, but they will reject his request and he will then try to show himself to the humans he won't get far, the volturi will stop him and kill him." Alice rushed out.

Will he certainly have had his mind made up. I side with Venom. I can't believe he is doing this, he is only thinking about himself and not the rest of the family. All we can do now is wait until Bella is finished with her shower.

BELLA POV

I finish my shower and I am heading downstairs, I reach the living room and everyone is quiet I sit on Charlie's chair and look at Alice who seems to be worried about something.

"Alice what is wrong."

"Well I am going to give you the short story, Edward read Emmett's mind about how your future disappeared and when he asked him about it he did not like it so he run off to Italy to kill himself so he can be with you."

Wow I did not think she would tell me that.

"Ok I have to say this first, I don't love Edward anymore some friends helped me out but that does not mean I am going to let him died because they took something so serious, so what is the plan."

I know that I don't love him anymore but I can't let him kill himself because he thinks I am dead.

"Well the plan is me and you are going to Italy to try and stop him and Rosalie and Victoria Will be going back to Alaska we're the family is right now." Alice said a calm voice.

Ok but what about Charlie, he will freak out if I don't tell him we're I am going. I know for a fact that Charlie is going to freak out if I don't tell him and I already put him through so much.

"Well um. Call him and tell him that you and a friend are going to a spa for a couple of days, that should buy us so time."

I nod and call Charlie and tell him I am going to a spa for a couple of days and not to worry and that I would call him later. I hanged up and me and Alice raced to the air strip, once on the jet we head straight to Italy.

When we get there we rush to get off the plane and Alice finds us a car so we can drive to where Edward is. When I look up I can see a city I guess that's where we are heading.

"How much time do we have Alice." I would usually hate how fast they are going but today I don't seem to care.

"About five minutes. That's all the time we got fuck I am really hating Edward right now. We come to a stop and Alice says I have to go alone and if she came then he would read her mind and rush it, she told me to run to the clock tower.

I start running pass the people, I am bumping into people but I don't care I run for a couple of minutes into I see the clock tower ahead of me and I see Edward about to take his shirt off I run into I reach him and try to push him back into the dark.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you should have called Alice or Rosalie to get the full story they would have told you and we would not be here." I was angry about how much of an idiot he is.

"I am sorry love I was not thinking clearly. He tries to grab my hand but I pull away, I can see that he is hurt by this but he has no idea what he put me through the past couple of months. He can't just think that I will crawl back to him and forget what he did to me and what he told me in the forest.

We must not have heard the two guards coming until Edward pushed me behind him and looked at the two of them.

"Felix, Demetri I have broken no laws we will be leaving the city soon, I hope to see you all in a couple of centuries." I am pretty sure that Fuckward just pissed them off.

I don't think so you all are needed in the throne room now. I am positive that if Fuckward does not listen he will be in a world of pain.

The door open and Alice came through taking off the things she had on that was covering her skin from the sun.

"Come on boys let's not fight." Alice said as she came next to me.

Felix, Demetri what is taking so long. She was about 5'3 with a black dress that seem to not be from this century and had her hair in a tight bun with a bitch look on her face and seem about to be around 15.

"Well Jane we were waiting for Alice to arrive and now that she is here we can head down now." The two guys start walking and we follow them with Jane following behind us. We turn down so hallways until we stop in front of an elevator, one of them opens it and we all get in. When it opens Jane is in front of us and leads us through a hallway until we stop in front of a door that seems too heavy for a human to push open.

"Mistress I have brought them."

"Thank you Jane that will be all."

We stop in the middle of the room and when I look up right into a pair of eyes my world stops and I feel safe and protect with her like how you would with your mother or father.

"Well this sure changes things, does it not my lovely wives." The middle one side from her throne. I look at the other two and feel the same way I did when I looked into the first women's eyes. They looked at me with love and I had a feeling that we will be staying here longer than I hoped for.

"Well little one my name is Sulpicia to my left is Athenodora and to my right is Didyme. They all had a black dress on but their hair was different from each other, Sulpicia had straight black hair, Didyme had wavy black hair and last Athenodora had blond straight hair.

"Come here boy I have a feeling that you were not telling us everything when you begged for death." he walked up to her and she grabbed his hand. Alice came up to me and said that Sulpicia had the power to see any thought you ever had.

"You knew that the two of you were not mates but you still went after her." she looked mad and that was putting it lightly.

"Don't lie to us boy."

"Yes I knew that we were not mates but I did not care if I could not have her then no one can." I can't believe what Fuckward just said that I am not a toy for him to play around with.

Felix, Demetri restrain him. The two guys from before came and held him down he was trying to get out of there hold but he could not. It all happened so fast, all I saw was Fuckwards head and arms being ripped off then the guy I think is called Felix throw down what I think is a match because his body was on fire within seconds.

"Ok now that is taken care of Alice and Isabella Jane here will show you to Didyme's office while we take care of a few things before we go to talk with you." We follow Jane and all I can think about is what just happen, Edward is dead for what he said and what he was going to do, I just hope me and Alice get to go home. We stop in front of a door and Jane opens it and lets us in and then closes it behind us.

"Alice I am so sorry about what happen I never wanted Edward to die." I don't know what she would say, is she going to be mad and yell at me that this is all my fault.

"It is not your fault Bella Edward knew what he was doing was wrong but he still did it, he is a big boy and because of his actions he paid for what he did." I nodded and we waited for the queens to come. A couple of minutes later they all walked through the door.

"Well Isabella we have a lot to talk about, so why don't you tell us something about yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so i change KAI'S parts IN chapter 5 and 6 they only see her like a sister and not as a lover. so if you don't read it it is okay because i am telling you know. sorry that this came so late. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...

* * *

BELLA'S POV

"Um... Well my name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella, I was born in Forks, I lived there until I was four, then my mom and dad got a divorce because my mom wanted to move to the city but my dad wanted to stay. So me and my mom left and we traveled to a couple of states into we moved to Arizona and my mom met my step-dad Phil, they dated and then married. Phil is a minor league baseball player so when I was seventeen I moved in with my dad in Forks so my mom and Phil can travel together." I finished and I looked at them from the corner of my eye. They seem to be think about what I just told them.

"Well that was very kind of you to do that for her. Well now that we know a little about you I think that you should know who we are, my name is Sulpicia I was turned around 1200 B.C. at the age of 30, I remember some parts of my human life, I was turned by a passing vampire when I woke up the vampire told me he changed me because I was beautiful and he saw potential in me, he told me what we were and said not to go in the sun light and not to kill in a town to much and that I would need human blood to survive then he left I travelled around that world. When I came to Greece I saw Didyme near a river when I looked into her eyes I felt a pull towards her, I knew that I would do anything to see a smile on her face. I turned her after a couple of years we run into Athenodora and I felt the same way I did for Didyme that I did for her. We later run into Aro, Marcus and Caius they were the rulers then, when we joined them about a few years later they were killed fighting children of the moon."

When she finished both Didyme and Athenodora kisses her. Hearing her story was something I never thought I would hear, I mean she is about 3,200 years old she has seen the world change. I know there must be some things that she is leaving out.

"Well I believe that I will go next. My name is Didyme I have the power to see the different bonds that people have between each other, my wife forgot to say was that her power is that she can read any thought that a person has. I was turned around 1260 B.C. at the age of 20 when Sulpicia saw me near a river when I looked up I meet her eyes, I was hooked I knew that she would love and take care of me. She got to know me and told me about herself and what she was, she turns me after that. And like she said a couple of years later we run into Athenodora and we felt whole." She did not tell me anything after that so I had a feeling that the story was over.

"My name is Athenodora I don't have a gift but I am very gifted in strategy, I was turned around 1300 B.C. at the age of 26. I was turned by a passing vampire, when I woke up I was alone and I had a craving for blood. I travelled around the world and I was hunting when I ran into two lovely ladies when I looked into their eyes I knew I would be with them forever." She looked at the other two with so much love, I just knew that I wanted someone to love me just

Like that.

"Well Bella now that we got we now each other we have more to tell you but Jane will show you and Alice to a room so that you can sleep and when you awake we will continue are conversation." as she finished saying this Jane was standing by the door we got up and follow after her. We walked about five doors down and Jane said that this is where we are to be staying and that she will come get us when I have woken up. We went into the room and Alice said that she would have to call the family and tell them what happened. As she called them I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

ROSALIE POV

When Bella and Alice left to try and save Fuckward, me and Victoria are running to Denali to tell the family about what happened. When we entered Alaska me and Victoria went to hunt, I was waiting for Victoria to dispose of her human when my phone went off.

 **"** **Hello Alice, what happened up there."**

 **"** **Well long story short is that Edward died because the queen's found out that Edward only wanted Bella for himself and that if he could not have her then no one could. He was killed and me and Bella are still here, when she wakes up they have more to tell here."**

 **"** **Well Shit he was more fucked up then I thought. What am I going to tell the family when they ask?"** Shit Fuckward really fucked up if they killed him. But if he thought he could own someone he was wrong and he got what he deserved.

 **"** **Tell them what I told you Esme is going to be sad but she and the others will understand. I have to go I will call you when we are on our way home."**

 **"** **Ok be safe."**

I hanged up the phone and told Victoria let's go. When we got to the Denali house we got inside and I told them about what happened with Bella and I let Victoria tell them her story, they seem to understand and let her stay. They ask if Alice had call me about what was happening with them. I told them what Alice told me and that she would call when they are coming home.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes yesterday a lot happened, I came here to save Edward but he got killed because he was only thinking about himself and the Queens told me their story and they still have more to tell me, I just hope that they let me go home.

"Hey Alice how long have I been sleeping."

"You have been sleeping for about 12 hours." Alice said like that was nothing.

I looked at her like she had grown a second head but I did not say anything. I got up and went to what I am sure is the way to the bathroom. When I got out Jane was waiting by the door and said that she will take me to the kitchen to eat. The walk to the kitchen was long I never realized that this place was so big, when we get there my legs hurt, that was a long way well for a human that is.

I finish eating and Jane lead us down the same hallway but to a different door. We walked in and it looked like the room we were in yesterday. The Sulpicia tells us to sit so we do, I wonder what they are going to tell us.

"Well Bella how was your morning so far." She has a sweet smile on her face.

"It was good thank you for asking."

"Well the other thing we had to tell you are about the different types of bonds that us vampires can have with each other or a human.

Now there is three types of bonds, a parent to child bond, descendant bond and mating bond." she looked like she wanted to say more but did not say anything else.

"Well I think that I will tell you about what they are. The first is When a vampire looks into a human or a vampire's eyes, they feel protected of them and want to love and care for them. For a human this means that you will only see the vampire as a parent no one else. The descendant bond is When a vampire finds one of their descendants it is rare because a lot of our families are dead. The last one is the mating bond, this happens when a vampire finds their mate in a human or another vampire. A mate is a vampire's other half they complete each other. Sometimes a vampire can have more than one mate it is rare because it usually does not happen." Didyme finished with a smile on her face.

"The reason we are telling you this is because we have a parent to child bond with you." She had a huge smile on her face.

Damn I did not see this coming….

[...TIME SKIP…]

It's about two weeks since we left the Volturi and since they told us, well me that we share a parent to child bond and we agreed that I would come up there every break I have this school year, I told them that I had to finish up my senior year of high school. When we got back to Forks we went to the Cullen's house were the family was waiting for us. When we got there I got out of the car and Alice lead me inside and we talked about everything that has happen and they told me that it is not my fault that Edward is dead.

So here we are me sitting at home wondering what to do, I think I should call Leah I have not talked to her since I left. I called Leah and she said that she had to help her mom so she can call me when she is free. Well this sucks I wanted to talk to her. I feel my phone and see who it is **get ready I coming to get you...Alice** , well I guess I got to get ready. So I put on a black skinny jeans and a white tank top and and I bring a jacket just in case I get cold. I go downstairs and Alice is already there. We leave and Alice tells me that Charlie is going on a fishing trip and that her Cousins for Denali are coming to here to meet me.

We get there and I we walk inside, Esme is in the kitchen cooking me something, and the others are around the house. I walk into the kitchen and Esme seems to be done I sit down and she puts a plate of eggs, pancakes and bacon, I finish and she takes my plate and tells me that Rosalie wants to talk to me and that she is in the garage. When I walk in the garage I see Rosalie putting some of her tools away.

"Hey Rosalie Esme said that you wanted to talk to me." I hope it is nothing bad.

"Yes I did Bella, I wanted to ask how you are doing with everything that has happen I wanted to make sure that you are handling all of this alright." wow I have to get use to her being so nice to me.

"Well I am doing ok I am taking things one step at a time."

"Well that is good to hear." I looked at her face and her expression change, I wonder what is wrong.

"Um… Rosalie what is wrong."

"Alice needs to talk to us let's go." we head to the living room and all of the family is here.

"The shifters called they will be here in five minutes. Bella shifters are people who can shift into an animal the ones on the La Push area can turn into wolves." I nodded and we all went outside to wait for them to come. We only waited a couple of minutes before three wolves appear. The middle one shifts back and I can't believe that it so Jake.

"What are you Cullen's doing back I thought you left." his voice was rough not what it was before.

"Well we came back to live here we had to stay away for a while but now we are back. Maybe your other two shifters can phase back and we can talk. He nods and the other two phase back and Jake follows Carlisle into the house to talk Esme goes with him and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie go to hunt while Emmett ask Seth if he wants to play Call of duty with him. All I could do was stare at Leah this is way I could not come over; I makes a lot of sense.

"Hey Bella do you want to take a walk so we can talk." I had no idea that this walk will change my life...


End file.
